


What Happened

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: just a quick blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha and Damien talk about what happened when Sasha first joined the Society.





	What Happened

Sasha sat on her bed, cross-legged, typing away at her computer.

Damien sat behind her, slowly working his way through a diet ginger ale.

“Damien.” said Sasha, still typing.

“Yes, darling?”

Sasha stopped typing and paused, trying to gather her thoughts together. There were a lot.

“I…” she started slowly, choosing her words with the utmost of scrutiny, “I don’t blame you...for what happened.”

Damien stared at her.

“At the Society I mean. It wasn’t your fault, and I wish you wouldn’t beat yourself up about it.”

Damien continued staring at her.

“I mean, it was 4 years ago and I’ve personally come to terms with most of what had happened.”

He took a sip from his soda.

“I know how much you beat yourself up about it. But it’s not your fault. You never knew that was going to happen, you’re not float. Even he wasn’t totally sure what was gonna happen.”

Damien sighed. It was true, he did beat himself up about it but with good reason. Damien always reasoned that, had he not met Sasha and dragged her into the Society she would’ve never….never what? What even happened on that day? Damien had never thought to ask, simply because he thought it might be rude or too invasive a question.

“Sasha.”

“Yes?”

“I was never fully clear on what had happened that day...I never thought to ask because I was worried you might find it rude or...impersonal.” He chugged the rest of his drink and turned to her. “I do beat myself up about it, but maybe only because I picture what happened as far worse than what actually happened.”

Sasha stopped and thought about this.

“I had always assumed you knew what had happened.”

Damien shrugged. “I was only standing guard when everything went down. We didn’t have the telepathy until about a month after.”

Sasha made a face. He was right, they hadn’t had the telepathy until about a month after. 

“Well..” Sasha shifted, somewhat uncomfortably, “I  _ could  _ tell you.”

Damien leaned forward and nodded.

“But..you can’t tell Nike. I know we’re not dating anymore, but I haven’t told her…”  _ I don’t think I ever will,  _ thought Sasha.

“Deal.” 

“Ok..so here’s what happened….”


End file.
